Fórmula S
by Matli
Summary: AU.  Erika Shepard, la "Comandante" es piloto de carreras, Liara una profesora de universidad en Thessia. Ya sabemos como acaba la historia, pero ahora veremos como empieza. Multiples personajes caracterizados.


Uff AU de mass effect y encima en castellano, me he tenido que volver loca, pero se me ocurrió una idea y tenía ganas de intentar escribir algo con multiples personajes, asi que aquí estamos. Pero estoy segura que no soy la única, asi que venga animo, quiero leer más cosas en mi idioma, que el ingles ya cansa.

Todo, o casi todo es de Bioware (cabro*** encima de joder el final son dueños de todo ^^), pero soy conocida por no seguir el canon ni muerta, así que cualquier parecido psiquico, el físico lo guardan, con los personajes reales es pura casualidad.

Y la fórmula 1, pues creo que es del viejito ese con ganas ingles, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, sólo la tomo prestada.

Advertencia:Casi todas las parejas serán, o raras o m/m, o ambas cosas.

Todas las advertencias ya estan hechas, asi que

Salud2 (y espero que alguien lo lea, y espero que si lo leeis, y aunque os parezca una mierda podeís decirlo, no me enfado, o no demasiado ^^)

* * *

><p>-Thyta.<p>

-Uh.

-Thyta.

-Noche…sueño…duerme.

Una dormida Aethyta intentaba apartar a manotazos la mano que su compañera tenía en su hombro mientras procuraba no despertarse del todo. Pero después de un par de intentos estaba claro que Benezia no desistiría hasta conseguir sacarla de su sueño.

-Ben, ¿qué pasa?- La somnolienta asari no podía evitar preocuparse, su mujer no solía despertarla a horas intempestivas si no era por un buen motivo por lo que después de un descomunal esfuerzo para terminar de despertarse se recostó en el hombro su compañera esperando a que le contase cual era el problema.

-Thyta es sobre Liara, ¿crees que la hemos educado bien?, ¿hemos hecho bien buscándole una cita?, pero sólo tiene 100 años y ya trabaja en la universidad, a su edad nosotras meneábamos el trasero en los bares, y sí cuando debería sentar la cabeza decide ir a un bar, o a…- La preocupación de Benezia parecía real, por lo que después de un descomunal intento por no reírse de ella Aethyta se apartó de su hombro, se alzo sobre sus codos y le puso un dedo en los labios mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la cara; esa cara de rasgos duros y ojos serios que por extraño que pareciese hizo que se enamorase de ella la primera vez que la vio bailando en un club de mala muerte, _"Quizás Benny tiene razón, nuestra Alita debería dejar un poco los libros, salir y conocer gente, pero me niego a que menee el trasero en un bar" _.

-Chiss, Benezia Li tiene que tomar sus decisiones, quizás esto sea una forma de revelarse, ahora descansa cariño y ya nos enteraremos mañana de su cita, además mañana tendrás un montón de alumnas deseosas de seguir las ordenes de la "Gran Matriarca" T'soni- nada más decirlo y sabiendo que lo próximo que dijese su pareja sería una queja Aethyta selló la boca de su compañera con un beso.

-Thy… umm para, ahh-el beso había pasado de sus labios a su cuello, uno de sus puntos débiles, muy bien explotado por su experta compañera- y no me llames eso… cariño… mañana madrugamos.

-Así que no quieres darle una hermanita a Liara-Comentó Aethyta juguetona mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sobre el pijama de su amada unos ya de por si excitados pechos.

-Eres…ahh, para… eres tonta…oh por la Diosa, déjalo… por favor- Quería parar, realmente quería, sabía que al día siguiente acusaría el cansancio, pero las juguetonas manos de Aethyta sabían exactamente a donde ir después de tantos años, y su resistencia estaba comenzando a disminuir al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban negros.

- Por eso me amas…"_embrace eternity" _–la discusión y las preocupaciones estaban ya olvidadas, sus mentes eran sólo una y sus cuerpos pronto se harían uno, y después de una inusual larga unión las dos asaris se entregaron a un merecido descanso con sus sudorosos cuerpos entrelazados y ocultos de la vista por una única sábana.

* * *

><p>Liara se encontraba desayunando cuando sus madres aparecieron por la puerta, casi una hora más tarde de lo que solía ser habitual en ellas y con una actitud tan cariñosa como si aún fuesen dos jóvenes doncellas descubriendo el primer amor.<p>

-Madre, padre, andáis un poco tarde, ¿no?

-Bueno cariño, ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando está juguetona-comentó Aethyta de pasada mientras cogía de lo que sería un equivalente del té humano.

-¡Padre!

-¡Thyta!

-Tranquila chicas, supongo que ambas recordáis de dónde vienes, Liara, ¿u os creéis que somos como los humanos y sus semillas, repollos y cigüeñas?

-Pero padre lo que hagáis madre y tú es cosa vuestra, ahora si me disculpáis tengo que irme a la universidad, una alumna me espera pronto-Liara quería salir cuanto antes de casa antes de que sus madres recordasen el asunto de su desastrosa cita. La noche no comenzó tan mal, un paseo por una zona comercial, lo que les dio la oportunidad de tener una charla acerca de lo que iban viendo, lo que redujo un tanto la tensión. Pero a pesar del agradable comienzo y la inicial charla banal la noche se tornó nefasta casi al instante de comenzar la cena; apenas tenían nada en común y los pocos intentos de comenzar una conversación terminaron en silencios incómodos, por lo que Liara apenas pudo disimular su alegría al llegar la cuenta.

-Alto ahí Liara, creo que tienes que contarnos algo- su intento desesperado de salir sin que le dijesen nada hacia evidente el rumbo de la cita, pero no por eso iban a dejarla ir sin que les contase los detalles, avergonzar a las hijas era una parte esencial de ser madres que ellas no pensaban perderse.

-Madre, no creo que haga falta contestar a la pregunta, ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a la universidad.

-Cariño,-dijo Aethyta mientras miraba fijamente a su pareja- creo que o dejamos de presionarla o terminará marchándose para siempre.

-Pero es nuestra niña pequeña y ya que no quiere comportarse como el resto pensaba que al menos le interesaría sentar la cabeza.

-Benny ya no es una niña, sí lo sé, 106 no son nada, pero tenemos que dejarle hacer su vida. Eso sí llama a Etaria y pregúntale por la cita, ¡ya!, seguro que ella si ha conseguido sacarle algo a su hija.

-Thyta, ¿alguna vez te tomarás algo en serio?

-Ya sabes que no, ahora que te parece si desayunamos te acerco a la escuela y me te doy un beso digno de extranet para poner a todas tus alumnas celosas, ¿eh?

-Son comandos, futuras comandos, si alguna se distrae por un beso pasarán el día corriendo.

-Eres muy sexy cuando te enfadas Benny-y otra vez sus manos parecían tener vida propia y decidieron, por unanimidad, empezar a explorar el cuerpo de Benezia, pero antes de poder llegar a nada Benezia paró en seco sus avances.

-Aguafiestas.

-Por eso me quieres.

* * *

><p>Liara realmente no tenía una cita con una alumna, por lo que nada más llegar a la universidad se metió en su despacho con intención de analizar el artefacto proteano que habían recibido la semana anterior. Cada vez que recibía una pieza nueva no podía evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña al recibir un juguete nuevo, le maravillaban hasta el punto de ignorar al resto del mundo. En eso andaba cuando de repente una compañera de departamento entrar en plan comando sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta. Arima, profesora del departamento de biología molecular aplicada, una de las únicas profesoras que se dignaban a hablarle a la niña prodigio, la rara que había conseguido ser profesora con apenas 100 años, y además Liara consideraba que eran buenas amigas. Lo cual no le quitaban las ganas de reírse cada vez que la veía ir corriendo a todas partes, claramente la sangre salariana corría por sus venas.<p>

-Buenos días Arima.

-Oh Liara, grandes noticias, no hagas planes para la semana que viene, ¡porque tengo entradas para la Fórmula S!

-¿La qué?

-La fórmula S, ya sabes las carreras de naves ligeras, quién sabe, quizás conozcamos a esa nueva humana tan guapa…-Fórmula S, naves ligeras, a Liara le sonaba haber oído alguna conversación en clases acerca de eso, pero realmente no tenía ninguna idea de que era lo que su amiga seguía hablando-… y le ganó la última carrera a Saren, 7 veces campeón.

-Y dices que viene aquí, a Thessia, a Astarté.

-Sí, Liara, ¿no te has fijado en los generadores antigravitatorios que están enfrente de la costa?

-Oh, así que son para eso, pensaba que er-

-Entonces tenemos plan, te vienes conmigo-y diciendo eso "chocó" la mano con la que Liara tenía abierta en la mesa, en un de intento imitar una especie de saludo humano, esa nueva especie la volvía loca y ese fin de semana en la carrera pensaba ir a por todas las humanas que encontrase, y si tenía suerte quizás también conseguía que Liara buscase a una.

-Bueno, Fórmula S, no suena mal.

* * *

><p>¿Suena bien? jeje<p>

Arima=alma, nombre en vasco.

Astarté= Diosa griega de la fertilidad, me parecia adecuado.


End file.
